


Together

by lilaclily21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclily21/pseuds/lilaclily21
Summary: one shots about Bellarke. It takes place between 4x03 and 4x04.





	1. Still Breathing

Takes places during 4x03

“If I’m on that list, you’re on that list", said Bellamy with a serious expression on his face.

Clarke stutters to tell him that she can’t put her name down because it is too much for her to bare.

“ Bellamy, I-I can’t”, said Clarke softly holding back tears. He walked closer to her.

“ Write it down, or I will”, he said in a sharp note. Clarke was silent, while gripping the pen in her hand. 99 names were written on the list. She wrote Bellamy’s name down as the 99th person because she felt it only made sense. He was a great leader and people listen to him. He takes people’s feelings into consideration. He may act on impulse sometimes, but his heart is always in the right place. She learned that whenever it came to Octavia. Octavia never saw it that way, but she did. 

She couldn’t do it. Instead, Bellamy took the pen from her and wrote her name down in all caps. She took a deep breath. If it was up to her, her name would never be on the list in the first place. She didn't deserve it, after everything that she caused. 

When you're in charge, people die

She hated hearing that from the one person who she cared about the most. She hadn't mentioned it to Bellamy, but she thought about that everyday since Lexa died. Wells, Finn, and Lexa. All people that loved her and then they died. She decided that from then on, that she wouldn't allow herself to become close with another person. It always ends in tragedy. \ 

“ So, What do we do now?”, she whispered softly. Bellamy sighed. It was a difficult choice to make, deciding who gets to live or die. But, there was something comforting knowing that their names were both on there. He knew that Clarke couldn't put her name down because she felt guilty for everything that's happened to them. That's why he did it for her. It just makes sense to him. He lost her once, this way he'll make sure that he doesn't again. 

“ We wait and hope we never have to use it”, said Bellamy in a gentle tone. 

There was silence between them for a moment. It had made her start thinking about hope and on whether they have the right to have it. 

“ You still have hope?”, she asked him in a soft tone. 

They looked at each other. 

“ We’re still breathing”, said Bellamy with a small smile on his face. Clarke looked down at the list again. Bellamy put his hand on her shoulder while Clarke put her hand on top of his, and leaned against his arm. It always happened this way. She didn’t know why, but whenever she was stressed out or frustrated, all he had to do was put his hand on her shoulder or touch her hand, and she would be okay. 

Get some sleep”, he said as he starts walking out of the room. Clarke watches him go and becomes more determined after their talk. 


	2. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty and Jasper find out about the list that Clarke and Bellamy made for the group.

Takes place during 4x04

The list was kept in the drawer of the room that Bellamy and Clarke were in.After that, Bellamy had decided to go on a hunting trip with Miller, Bryan, and Murphy. meanwhile, Clarke stayed behind to attend to the injured or keep the people in order. Unfortunately, Jasper and Monty found it while they were trying to look for more things to do. Clarke walked in as they had found the list.  
"Is there something you want to tell us?", asked Monty

" What are our names on this list, Clarke?, followed Jasper.

" It's a last resort, said Clarke not wanting to look them in the eyes

" A last resort? In case of what?, asked Jasper holding the list up

“ Jasper, calm down”, said Monty taking the list from him.

“ Clarke, what is going on?”, he asked confused. She took a deep breath.

“ The ark can only save 100 people given the 6 months that the earth has before the radiation hits. The list was Raven’s idea, she said that we needed to make decisions on who was going to be on the list, along with who wasn’t going to make it”, said Clarke softly.

“We?” said Jasper crossing his arms.

“ Bellamy helped me make the list”, said Clarke looking at the ground.

Monty looked at her. He was about to say something but, Jasper beat him to it

“ Right, and then you guys put your names down to save yourselves first”, said Jasper angrily.

“ I didn’t write my name on the list!,” exclaimed Clarke.

“ Then who did?” said Monty looking at her. She sighed.

“ Bellamy”, said Clarke averting her eyes at them.

“ Wait, you weren’t going to put yourself on the list?”, asked Jasper.

“ No, I wasn’t. We only put people on there that we felt were worth saving. It was a tough decision to make.” said Clarke.

“ If that’s true, then how come Bellamy wrote your name down anyway?” asked Monty.

“ He wasn’t going to be on the list, if I wasn’t on the list”, said Clarke looking at them.

Jasper and Monty exchanged a look and Clarke caught it.

“ What?”, asked Clarke confused at them staring at her.

“ Nothing, its just we didn’t realize it was that serious.”, said Monty.

“ I always figured you guys were secretly dating and just didn’t bother telling anyone”, said Jasper smirking.

“ What are you guys talking about?, asked Clarke looking at both of them.

” You and Bellamy.You wrote his name down and he wrote your name, the answer is obvious, Clarke" said Monty.

“ I never realized you guys were this stubborn. You guys can’t live without the other. That’s why Bellamy wrote your name and you wrote his.” said Jasper softly.

“ That’s not why– -”, Clarke was cut off by Monty.

“ It’s true, Clarke. I saw him when he went to rescue you from Roan. He was stabbed on his leg and he was still willing to follow you guys.He said that we couldn’t lose you, but I think he was talking about himself”, said Monty.

This was a lot to process for Clarke. She had more important things to worry about than about her relationship with Bellamy. They were co-leaders, partners. They have a close relationship because they have been though a lot.

“ OK, listen. I know you guys aren’t happy about the list at all and are probably never going to agree to it. You were right, Monty, The public does have a right to know, so that’s why I’m holding a meeting to tell them about the list. If they don’t agree, then we will get rid of it and find another method ok?” asked Clarke.

Monty and Jasper smiled.

“ Sounds good,” said Monty walking towards the door.

“ Maybe,you’re not like Jaha after all”, said Jasper putting his hand on her shoulder. They both left to finish their shifts leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts.

She went outside and looked at the people working around her. She wanted to save everyone but she couldn’t even if she wanted to. Suddenly, there was a buzzing on her walker. “Clarke?”, said Bellamy on the walker.

“Bellamy?”, asked Clarke. She let out a sigh of relief. He was okay.

“ Hey, we’re still on a hunting trip, how are things going over there?” asked Bellamy.

“ Its going okay.”, said Clarke in low tone. He knew that tone.

“ Ok, princess talk to me, what happened?, asked Bellamy.

“Nothing happened”, said Clarke sharply.

“I know you, Clarke. When you don’t want to admit something your voice drops, and then you deny it.“, said Bellamy.

"They found out about the list”, said Clarke sadly.

He knew the amount of pressure she was on with having to find a solution to stop the radiation.

“ Its okay, Clarke don’t beat yourself up they were going to find out sooner or later”, said Bellamy softly.

“ I know. I just feel useless. Everyone is doing something. All I’m here for is when someone is injured or making sure that people are doing their shifts”, said Clarke.

“ Well, you could still come with us,” said Bellamy. He was hoping that she would join him on the hunting trip.

“ No, its fine. You guys just be careful coming back.”, said Clarke.

“ I’ll be careful, you too Clarke”, said Bellamy concerned.

“ I’m home with our people”, said Clarke.

“I know, but still, I don’t want to hear about you being threatened by Azgeda.”, said Bellamy.

“ Kane and Octavia are there to make sure they have all the information they need”, said Clarke

“ Right, okay and Clarke?,” asked Bellamy.

“ Yeah?”, said Clarke.

There was a pause in his voice.

“ You’re doing a great job. Seriously, we really need a break to get that drink we never got to have”, said Bellamy smirking.

“ Maybe, we will, but not now with everything going on”, said Clarke

Bellamy smiled.

“ Looking forward to it then”, said Bellamy smiling. They cut off from each other and got back to work.

For Clarke, their people came first and then she would figure out her relationship with Bellamy. They have time to figure out everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second one shot involves Monty and Jasper finding out about the list and they have some things to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these one shots a while ago while season 4 was airing and I was inspired by it. I first posted it on Tumblr and then finally decided to post it on here. Hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
